Happy Birthday Gaz
by Ilostmyname
Summary: It's Gaz's 5th birthday, she's waiting, her brother's angry and will her dad come.
1. Dib

Disclaimer I do not own Invader Zim

I never saw here in such pain, it was crippling. Her 5th birthday and her dad not there to share it with her, I knew he wasn't coming. If I didn't remind him each time he saw us that her name was Gaz, my father would end up calling her Valery or some other random name, I even sacrifice him learning my name instead of calling me Dib he calls me son. But seeing her cry like this, watching her stare at the door is unforgivable. I check the clock, its 10 PM.

"Gaz, it's time for bed." I say weakly.

"No! He still might come!" She cried between sobs.

"If he comes I'll wake you up." I promise, so I help her get ready for bed, and I tuck her just like _**I**_ do almost every night. "Good night Gaz, and Happy Birthday."

She says in a sobbed whisper, "Goodnight Dib and thanks." So I stay up all night hoping that he'll show up and give her a happy birthday for a change, instead he doesn't show up; he probably forgot about her. Even though I know he won't come I still stay because I promised Gaz.

First thing in the morning, I make breakfast; Gaz comes down and whispers "He's never coming home is he."

"You know that he come her from time to time."

"But why not yesterday, it was my special day, he doesn't come on you birthday either." She starts crying her eyes out so I go to hug her but she punches me instead. "Don't! Touch! Me!"

I grab her hand; give her the lunch I made the night before and say "Come on, I'll take you to preskool."


	2. Gaz

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!!!!!

a/n II decided to turn Happy Birthday Gaz into a sort of series, all who oppose the idea, stay silent! I decided mostly to do this in order to explain what's going on in the heads of Professor Membrane and Gaz. It will only be three chapters long so don't worry. Now on with the story!

I don't get it? Why? Tonight of all nights, he had to not be here. So here I am by the door and I start to cry, he promised me that he would come! He said himself: 'Va…GAZ, I will be there for your birthday.' But why wasn't he here yet, I know he'll come though. He's my daddy.

At nine-thirty I start to cry and my brother and I still wait by the door. I still wait until my brother says.

"Gaz, it's time for bed."

"No! He still might come!" I screech while I cry my eyes out like a weak little girl.

"If he comes I'll wake you up." I wanted to scream 'He is coming!' but I just nodded my head and followed him up the stairs. He helped me get ready and then my big brother tucked me in and he said the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Goodnight Gaz, and Happy Birthday." How could that be a good birthday, my daddy didn't even come and tell me good night! I love my brother but I need my daddy.

"Goodnight Dib and Thanks." I and still crying, that might I spend most of it crying and thinking about the birthdays where he did come but then I realized something; he never came. I sleep in tears because now I realize that when it came to things like that father never did keep his promise any of those years.

When I wake up I go down to the kitchen and I say my brother making breakfast, he looks like he kept his promise to stay up and tell me if he comes. "He's never coming home is he." I whisper.

"You know that he comes here from time to time." I know he does.

"But why not yesterday, it was my special day; he didn't come for your birthday either!" I practically scream and I start crying again, my brother then tries to give me a hug but all I do is scream "Don't! Touch! Me!"

He backs off, then he grabs my hand and says "Come on, I'll take you to preskool." That is the angriest memory I have; it was my turning point along with being my fifth birthday.


	3. Professor Membrane

Disclaimer I do not own invader Zim

a/n I would have written sooner but writers block really sucks!!!!!!!!! Anyway now time for the last chapter of happy birthday Gaz. Enjoy!

"IT! IS! TIME!" I exclaimed as I unveiled my new and proudest creation to this world, "I have finally created the perfect… wait for it… TOAST!" My new creation was a piece of toast that was delicious, had twice the nutrients of regular toast and half the fat.

"Now time for taste testing." My new assistant decided that it needed testing before it went into the markets but everything I make is perfect so I don't see the point. So my assistant feed it to the test hamster and he seemed to enjoy it.

"See, the toast is fine." Then the hamster exploded.

"See, the toast has some bug still in it." My assistant looked very smug. "Why do you keep on looking at the calendar?"

"The day is marked but I cannot remember why." So we ended up working all night until the only side affect was mutation and/or bloating, but I still couldn't remember. Then I saw a boy and a young girl walking to skool and I think I remember that it had to do with my family.

a/n I know it is short but professor membrane isn't the easiest person to write for in my opinion.


End file.
